


The Rut

by Singer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/Beast, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, beastiality, f/m - Freeform, sort of non con?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer/pseuds/Singer
Summary: An elven maid hunting for a stag gets more than she bargained for...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Rut

Filariel glided through the forest. Her soft leather boots making almost no sound in the deep moss that grew in emerald carpets under the ancient trees.Overhead the massive trees had spread their reaching branches to lap and overlap, letting only enchanted twilight and the occasional puddle of sunlight through to the forest floor.  
To the north and west the great granite mountains reared even higher, their upper peaks lost in clouds and misty rain. To the south the cold ocean spread out along the red sand beaches of the elven realm, the eastern border sealed with the treacherous depths of the Vertalia River.  
Here, nestled in the valley of these natural fortifications, the fertile lowland and forests housed the thinly spread sum of Filariel’s people, the Re’alis, the last mighty tribe of elvenkin. Other tribes lived outside these prosperous lands, but the depredations of time and the elves slow life cycle combined with the unstable politics of humankin and orcishkin had reduced these to a bare handfull of nomadic families. 

The elvenkin girl child crept through the moss and fallen leaves, under and over the long fallen trucks of mighty trees. The fingers of her left hand, wrapped in strips of warm wool that left her fingers free, lightly held the string of the bow in her right. Like many elvenkin she was slender and small, her soft leather boots wrapped up her calves, and her tunic of the same material reached to the middle of her pale thighs, it was sleeveless, even in the chill of early autumn. Belted at her waist a small pouch and a sturdy hunting knife hung, next to the swaying tips of her long red braids. Curious almond shaped and slanted green eyes peered from under red brows in her freckled and heart shaped face, into the impenetrable mien of the forest. 

Elvenkin are mostly foragers, and farmers who cultivate the naturally growing crops of the forests, but they are also effective and deadly hunters, especially before the unstoppable oncoming snows of early winter.  
Filariel was no exception, she strayed under the watchful wood pursuing the trail of a mature stag, a lord of the forest who frequented the dell that she now paced through. 

It was late autumn and the rut was at its height, often the sounds of stags calling and does fleeing came to her from the late afternoon gloom. Carefully she stepped down from the vantage point of a fallen log and approached the center of the dell, a chuckling meandering brook, that formed a tiny falls on the north end of the dell and cut a ribbon through its center. 

The trail she followed was fresh and clear in the soft moss, the stag’s hooves cutting deep into the loam beneath it. Every so often she had found a scrape on one of the trunks to either side of his trail, telling the tale of his massive antlers maneuvering between the trees. A soft breath and she hopped the stream, the wind in the leaves above her making her glance up as she landed. He couldn’t be far head now. 

She found the trail again and crouched low to follow it up the ridge on the other side of the dell, dropping to her hands and knees she slung her bow and crawled to the top of the low ridge. A low whiffing noise made her freeze, nothing, the forest before her was still stag free, but she had heard something. She lay still, scanning the next section of forest carefully for the source of the sound. Whuff. There it was again. She pressed lower into the moss, sounds could be sourceless in these depthless woods, reverberations bouncing of of trees in circles and fooling the ear. Still no movement caught her eye. Rising again to her hands and knees she considered standing again then froze, a cold trickle of dread dripped down her spine. The huff came again, from directly behind her, and a cold nose bumped into the small of her back.

In a moment she knew that the great stag stood behind her, she tried not to move as she slowly, slowly tilted her head back to look above her. The many pointed antlers spread wide and above his black muzzle and dark eyes, he looked down at her curiously, no fear in his bearing, and lowered his nose again to sniff her. She squeaked as his nose pressed against her rump, her face going pink as he accidentally nudged her forwards into the moss ‘Ah!’ She could smell his excitement, it was rut and she was no challenger to bring his battle musk to the fore so his lust created a powerful, bittersweet smell that filled the dell that she lay on the edge of. The stag nosed over her back and the curve of her rump again, he enjoyed this curious little creatures squeaks as he nosed her into the soft moss with the force of his scenting, she smelled warm and welcoming, of the forest and old hides and just slightly, between her legs, of a sweet musky excitement of her own. He nuzzled down her legs until he could lift the edge of her tunic and flip it over her back, ignoring her affronted gasp as he did so. 

Her heart hammered in her ears and her cheeks were as pink as a summer rose, what was she doing? Why did she not simply rise and scare the stag away? Her breath came faster as he now nuzzled over her bare bottom and thighs, unconsciously she spread her legs slightly apart as he stuck his nose between them. She hid her face in the moss now, her ass in the air, every muscle trembling as the beast rested his nose against her center and took great gulping sniffs of her scent. With a dawning sense of shame she realized that she was excited, laying face down under this extremely dangerous, extremely male animal, that dwarfed her in size and was interested in the way the most intimate parts of her smelled. 

It was good that this female was willing, the stag grunted in approval as she spread her legs to give him easier access. She was tiny but smelled as sweet as a flower, the light red fur over her entrance was soft, he stepped forward, his front hooves coming to either side of her hips as he folded his back legs beneath him and lowered himself to the moss behind her, it was easier to reach her now. Filariel trembled as the stag settled behind her, his front legs still to each side of her, and all of her exposed to him. Her fingers grasped the thick moss beneath her like it would give her an anchor to something, his great warm head lowered to her again and she let out a surprised gasp as his cold nose pressed against her. A drip of something hit her thigh and it took her a moment to realize that she was dripping, clear slick liquid dripping out of her aching cunt onto her thighs. 

The stag smelled her, the nectar of her excitement spilling out, his great tongue slowly laved across her from front to back, he liked her taste, he licked her again, his massive tongue parting her lips and sweeping across her clit and entrance. She moaned raggedly, a white hot strip of pleasure passed across her again and again and the stag’s long hot tongue licked into her, she arched her back moaning and arching, rocking her hips back into his muzzle. He grew more insistent as she shook with pleasure, his tongue drug flat against her clit making her push her hips down then dipped into her leisurely to taste her arousal. ‘Oh please!’ She exclaimed as he pushed his tongue further into her, she rocked against him helplessly, a slave to the pleasure, her nipples hard and dragging against the inside of her tunic with every thrust of his tongue. 

She keened in the back of her throat, her cheek pressed into the dirt as she fumbled to take off her belt, letting it fall to the ground as she grasped the back of her tunic and pulled it over her head to toss it from her without stopping moving on the stag’s tongue. She was so wet, she could feel her slick and the stag’s saliva coating the inside of her thighs and strained to spread them wider, her face in the dirt as she desperately grasped her breasts, his licking grew faster as she moaned and whined, grinding back towards him as she twisted and pinched her small, rose pink nipples. The stag drew back slightly and she heard herself begging him not to stop, then he licked lower, directly over the bud of her clit, over and over, her eyes rolled back and her toes curled as she climaxed with a muffled scream, squirting clear fluid onto the ground beneath her, as he eagerly cleaned it off of her thighs and ass. Breathing hard she released her breasts and accepted his ministrations with shuddering moans as she flexed with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

A sense of well-being washed over her and she relaxed into the heat of his muzzle, yelping occasionally when he caught her over sensitive clit with his tongue. A few more licks and he pulled back, her first feeling was disappointment then a distant feeling of alarm when she felt him hook his front legs over her shoulders and pull her back underneath his bulk. 

The little female was so eager, and so ready to be bred. He could feel her tense as he drew her towards himself but she didn’t struggle, just made an anxious sound. Eagerly he shifted his weight up a little, pulling her back into him and shifting his hindquarters to make a space under his belly. His long, rock hard member slipped from its sheath and left a wet trail across the back of her thigh as he rocked towards her huffing in frustration, in an act akin to madness she reached between her legs and touched him, wrapping her small hand around the hot throbbing length of him, she felt his grunt of approval in her chest as she guided him to her entrance, with a half bugle he lunged forward, snapping his hips into her as he pulled her back with his forelegs. She screamed, a raw sound of pain and pleasure as she was entirely filled up in an instant and she vainly tried to spread herself wider to take him, feeling the tip of his pointed length hammer against her cervix with every animalistic thrust. It was pain and fullness and toomuchtoomuch but she knew as she pressed up into the warmth of his coat that she would climax again impaled on his length. 

He grunted and bugles as he thrust into her tight wet cunt, holding her in place with his weight and legs as he plunged into her, he could feel the place where he bottomed out in her and wanted to be deeper, he wanted to breed her until she calved for him and then fuck her again with an open womb. He pulled back on her harder , slamming into her and stopping then, slowly, torturously slowly, he ground his full weight against the opening of her cervix, feeling it give slightly to the pointed tip of his penis. She gave a piercing cry, arching wildly against him in the most delightful way as he used her struggles to force her body inch by inch onto his inhuman cock. She could feel blackness at the edges of her mind when he finally pushed it all into her, the scalding hot rod of flesh that impaled her distended her belly and almost rubbed against the ground through her skin. She moaned brokenly through a raw throat, drool trickling from the side of her mouth as her body accepted the thing inside her. He grunted in satisfaction and pulled back and thrust all the way in opening her from entrance to womb with every thrust, faster and faster he thrust, fucking her into the moss and leaves mercilessly.

She could feel the pressure of the size of him and reaching in between her legs felt him sliding in and out of her, covered in slick and blood, she couldn’t move but somehow that was even more arousing as she used her fingers to spread the slick on the hard nub of her clit, she moaned and screamed and pleaded as he destroyed her, stroking her clit she impossibly felt her overstretched muscles try to tighten around him and sobbed with the white hot pleasure and pain as an orgasm tore through her. He cunt tried to open even more and he slipped more easily into her cervix with a bugle he climaxed hard, pounding in and out of her as he came in long spurts of hot liquid that coated the inside of her until she overfilled and it squeezed out around his cock as he continued to shove as much of it into her as would fit. Gradually his thrusts slowed and he pressed into her and held still, spilling the rest of his seed directly into her womb, weakly she climaxed again, spasming around his cock as she sobbed with pleasure. 

He held her still there for long moments, huffing hot air on the back of her head, then with a start he pulled away and out of her, she gasped, collapsing to the ground as he came to his feet. He lowered his great antlered head to her, nuzzling her thighs coated with his seed and up her back to the nape of her neck. He lipped at her hair for a moment before stepping away from her. 

Filariel lay insensate in the deep moss her nerves buzzing with pleasure and the core of her aching and cramping, with a whimper she turned on her side, pulling her knees up to her chest and curling in on herself. 

A small sound made her open her tear blurred eyes, the stag stood a few feet away, watching her carefully, she managed a slight smile and pushed herself up from the ground, holding out a hand-palm up to the lordly beast. The stag lowered his head to sniff it, and briefly permitted her to stroke her fingers down his nose before he raised his head with a snort. With her heart in her mouth Filariel watch the great stag pick his way down the low ridge to the forest floor, disappearing into the evening mist and darkness like he had never existed. But the soreness in her told her otherwise, she drew on her tunic and belted it, watching the place where he had disappeared and wondering on what had just happened and if, perhaps, it would ever happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> DAmn guys! I was not expecting the approbation! If ya'll love it please leave a comment and let me know what you liked and what I need to work on for the next one! If you guys want a next one...


End file.
